


Our happy life

by MangaBitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adopted Children, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Bisexual Levi, Childhood Sweethearts, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Father-Daughter Relationship, French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Gay Sex, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) and Cleaning, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Mother-Son Relationship, Pansexual Furlan, Phone Sex, Police Officer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rough Sex, Seme Levi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), jealous Farlan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: I was inspired to write this after watching the OVA "No regrets". I doubt I will ever get over how fucking sad that was or how much in some ways I could relate to Levi.Please be kind as I worked seriously hard on writing this fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> Levi is 29 and Furlan is 27 (2 year age difference)

Levi sat quietly at the table feeding Isabel. For once he was able to enjoy his weekend instead of having to patrol the city and leave Isabel to be babysat by his mother again. He could relax and do whatever he wanted; sleep in, do groceries, clean the house and enjoy his family life for a full 2 days.

Though he was grateful for her care and Kuchel doted on Isabel; she had her own life and needed to have time off. God knows his work was hectic and full time; but he would be lying if he wasn't glad of the free childcare.

Being a police officer, a father and a husband was not exactly and easy job. He often worried how his having a job effected his daughter and how it would develop her growing up. At her age, they imprinted on people and clung to those closest to them. She had become familiar with their scent, their faces and their voices; she would remember them.

She would know who was safe and what was comforting. She would know who was not safe and who was someone she knew; so she would react differently around those she was closest to. She would be easily affected by their actions and would become worried of what was going on around her.

Isabel opened her mouth as wide as she could and gripped the spoon of mashed apples forcing it into her mouth. She hummed in delight as the spoon entered her mouth. Her green eyes filled with joy as she ate the spoonful of mashed fruit; enjoying the flavours that hit her tongue.

Levi smiled fondly and gently coaxed the spoon from her mouth; she did have a love of gnawing on things. He and Farlan had adopted Isabel 3 months ago, after she lost her family to a fire.

Her mother had suffered severe burns but kept Isabel safe by wrapping her in a blanket. However smoke inhalation, shock and burns had been the end of her leaving Isabel an orphan. But she had died a good mother; protecting her baby with everything she had to the very end.

Isabel was still a baby; too young to remember her mother and would likely never remember her growing up. However, she would at least remember the people who took her in. She would remember the happy life she now had instead of the traumatic memories of almost losing her life before it began.

If she did remember her mother it would be brief and a distant memory; like smoke. She had barely been with her mother a couple of months before losing her. I mean she was 6 months old; her mother was barely part of her life.

Suddenly the front door opened and he relaxed; Furlan was home from the office. He had been working since 6 am and it was now 12:00 at night and he was exhausted. "I'm home" Furlan grumbled sleepily as he kicked off his shoes. God, he felt like he was going to pass out from exhaustion and hunger; his body barely able to function.

He had barely eaten at the office, scarfing lunch at 12:00 and drinking coffee and eating vending machine snacks to keep him going. His boss had him rushing about all day. There were a few times he had been tempted to break down sobbing at his desk from pure stress.

"Kitchen" Levi called back bluntly. He had left stew on the stove for Furlan and the kettle had just been boiled so he could make himself some tea. However, given his tone it was obvious he had little energy to do anything; caffeine barely keeping him awake. No sex tonight; simply sleep no matter how much Furlan would insist.

He was not going to risk Furlan's well being for the sake of him hoping for physical intimacy. He would cuddle and kiss him until he passed out but for tonight sex was off the cards. Tonight Furlan was getting some much needed sleep to recover from working so damn hard.

Furlan paced slowly towards the kitchen and when he entered the kitchen Levi felt worry wash over him. God, he looked awful; hungry, exhausted and sleep deprived as fuck. He had bags under his eyes, his eyes were red from lack of sleep, he looked like a starved animal and he was afraid Furlan would pass out any second.

He was almost afraid to touch him; out of fear that Furlan would collapse in his arms and fall asleep. They both had hard working jobs but Furlan worked more hours than he did and barely had time to eat. There were times he was tempted to go to Furlan's office and kick the shit out of his boss for overworking his staff. There was a limit to how much a person could take mentally, emotionally and physically.

"Papa!" Isabel cried out happily her green eyes lighting up as her father entered the room. Her mouth covered in mashed apple and her hands all sticky from gripping the spoon.

Furlan smiled and ruffled Isabel's head affectionately running his hands through her reddish brown hair "I'm home Isabel" he smiled fondly. She just got cuter every time he looked at her; his heart aching with love.

Levi put down the spoon leaving Isabel to play with it for a while. He got up and kissed Furlan lovingly and gazed into his husband's eyes lovingly. "You look like shit" he teased affectionately. It seemed yet again Furlan had suffered a relentless amount of paperwork and had very little time to eat again.

Furlan snorted in amusement; yep he was so happy to be home. "Missed you too honey" he joked his blue eyes filled with love. Though most people wondered why he married Levi; in all honesty he just knew Levi better than anyone.

They had been friends since they were kids and played together all the time. They spent time at each others houses and even attended the same middle school and high school together. During their senior year of high school he had confessed to Levi after graduation and was overjoyed to learn he felt the same way.

Levi then let Furlan sit at the table while he looked out a mug and poured some fresh black tea into his cup. They preferred to drink loose tea compared to teabags as it just tasted better.

"Papa!" Isabel cried again trying to lean over her chair. However, she failed and ended up slumping while reaching out to him; which made her look way too cute. Though he wanted nothing more than to hug her right now; he didn't want to get his suit covered in mashed apple or drop her from sleep deprivation.

Furlan chuckled and pinched her nose affectionately while slumped in a chair. Her eyes so bright and full of wonder; god he loved her so much. "I missed you too Isabel" he said gently. She was obviously unhappy about the lack of attention she was recieving.

Levi sighed heavily and frowned at his daughter "Isabel; sit still unless you want to fall over" he scolded sharply. Isabel pouted but did as she was told. She then slumped in her chair similar to Furlan and started tapping her spoon on her highchair table.

"She really listens to you" Furlan said impressed. While he was a good father and was stern but kind with her; when Levi told her what to do she listened immediately. She knew that doing otherwise would end badly for her a.k.a lack of things she loved.

"She knows the consequences" Levi replied casually. While Furlan was more nurturing and sweet; like how most people expected parents to be, Levi was the complete opposite but not in a bad way. He was stern, harsh and strict; but he doted and loved Isabel with all his heart and anyone could see it. He was also a very protective father and hated the idea of her growing up too soon.

Levi poured the tea and gripped his by the rim as he would his own tea; it was a habit from their childhood that had developed into adulthood. He then placed it on the table quietly and went to get Furlan's dinner. Before he could leave Furlan wrapped his arms around Levi tightly and pulled the startled brunette onto his lap. Levi was now sat on Furlan's lap one arm pressed against his chest, the other on his knee.

He was leaned at an angle held on Furlan's lap; while the latter gripped him sleepily. He was exhausted but he had enough energy to hold the person he loved. Levi pouted crossly "I could have hurt myself Furlan you shit" he grumbled crossly his expression not impressed in the slightest.

"I'll always catch you; I'd never let you fall" Furlan retorted defiantly hugging his lover affectionately. He smelled like tea and soap; he had obviously taken a bath before he got home. He was sure even Levi would still be huggable even if he smelled like something he really hated.

Levi blinked and clicked his teeth; he was playing dirty with the smart-ass replies. He then sat up a little and wrapped his arms around Furlan's neck. "Smart mouth there; you should know better" Levi replied sharply his tone threatening. Was he trying to worry him and push his body despite the fact he was exhausted.

Then again if they fucked Furlan would be spent and Levi would have won by proving his point. So, that itself would be a win for Levi and that was all he needed. "Maybe you should shut it for me" Furlan teased cheekily. His face was a cheeky smile and his eyes were filled with mischief.

"Pucker up buttercup" Levi replied a small smirk on his face daring Furlan to make a move. He then leaned in to kiss Furlan lovingly his lips capturing the blonde's in a tender kiss.

Furlan closed his eyes enjoying tasting Levi's lips; he had missed him so much. It was just what he needed after everything they had been through. Even after 11 yers of marriage every kiss made him feel like they were teens all over again.

Levi sighed into the kiss trying to hold back a little moan. He loved Furlan so much; the day he confessed to him in senior year was the happiest day of his life. Before he learned their feeling were mutual he had feared Furlan may have a girlfriend.

Eventually the two pulled away from each other slowly soft sighs escaping their lips. Their eyes locked on each other like knives; not wanting to look away from one another.

"Welcome home honey" Levi teased cheekily the smirk on his face. This was definitely a good end to a long day of work.

"Glad to be home" Furlan replied fondly. No matter how hard or how stressful his job got; coming home to Levi and Isabel made it worth everything.


End file.
